In order to perform a complete analysis of biological fluid such as blood, several analyzers are usually used because a single analyzer may not be capable of conducting the analysis of all of the required blood parameters. A technician in charge of blood analysis has first to insert a blood sample in a first analyzer and perform the first analysis. Subsequently, the technician inserts the blood sample in the second analyzer and performs the second analysis.
This is inconvenient and impractical for a number of reasons. The additional time required to transport the blood sample from the first analyzer to the second analyzer increases the overall analysis time. Further, significant extra costs are involved in having two distinct and separate testing instruments and systems, both in terms of equipment, training, upkeep, etc. Additionally, differing sample requirements for each of the instruments may necessitate that separate samples be prepared, perhaps requiring different preparations times, different sample containers, and the like.
Further, certain instrumentation used to perform analysis on biological samples such as blood require a flow of the fluid through the system (i.e. a flow-through system), while others may require that individual samples of the fluid be extracted from the flow and placed into separate and individual sample containers for testing. Therefore, numerous overlapping steps sometimes need to be performed for the two different analysis instruments, which is ineffective from both a cost and time standpoint.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for analyzing a biological fluid.